gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shorts
300px|thumb|Gravity Falls Shorts promo. A series of Gravity Falls' shorts' were produced to air between Seasons 1 and 2, riding the momentum of the series' success.http://variety.com/2013/tv/news/gravity-falls-adds-depth-to-disney-channel-demo-1200586769/ Shorts overview All dates are USA airdates. ''Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained'' Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained is the first series of shorts. They kicked off on October 14, 2013, with new shorts premiering everyday that week at 7:25pm EST.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr60509.html The events of these shorts take place before "Gideon Rises," as Dipper still has Journal 3.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/391754065618558976. Hidden page At the end of every short there is a section of a page that is briefly flashed, revealing information like symbols and cryptograms. The sections merged makes one large symbol of an eye crossed out with a red X. This symbol is mentioned in a text about secret societies that Dipper was researching, and said society may be the one mentioned in a cryptogram in Rumble's Revenge. Cryptograms *In "Candy Monster," the cryptogram says "IURP WKH ILUVW XQWLO WKH ODVW VHDUFK WKH." Once decoded, it reads, "FROM THE FIRST UNTIL THE LAST SEARCH THE." *In "Lefty," the cryptogram says "WKHP DOO ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV." Once decoded, it reads, "THEM ALL WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." *In "Tooth," the cryptogram says "FRGHV RI FUHGLWV SDVW RQH PHDQV RQH VR VHDUFK." Once decoded, it reads, "CODES OF CREDITS PAST ONE MEANS ONE SO SEARCH." If arranged correctly and read left-to-right, the cryptograms read "FROM THE FIRST UNTIL THE LAST SEARCH THE CODES OF CREDITS PAST ONE MEANS ONE SO SEARCH THEM ALL WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." This is a hint on how to solve the codes in red. Codes in red There is a code used in the red numbers on each page. It can be translated by using the number in front of a right parentheses to indicate the Gravity Falls episode number and the numbers that follow it to indicate the letter number of the episode's decoded credits cryptogram. Brackets indicate the beginning and end of words. Decoded and properly combined, the message is: "I WAS SO BLIND. HE LIED TO ME. THE DARKNESS IS NEAR." ''Mabel’s Guide to Life'' Mabel’s Guide to Life is the second series of shorts. They began on February 3, 2014, with new shorts premiering everyday that week at 7:55pm EST.http://www.nickandmore.com/2014/01/22/disney-channels-february-2014-programming-highlights/ ''Fixin' It with Soos'' Fixin' It with Soos is the third series of shorts. The first short aired on April 21, 2014, and the second short aired on April 22, 2014. It is the first new Gravity Falls content to air on Disney XD since show's move to the channel. ''TV Shorts'' TV Shorts is the fourth series of shorts. The first short aired on April 23, 2014, and the second short aired on April 24, 2014. These shorts take place after the events of season 1, as Gideon is now starring in his own television show, filmed in prison. ''Mabel's Scrapbook'' Mabel's Scrapbook is the fifth series of shorts. On December 24, 2013, the first short aired on Disney Channel Russia and on March 27, 2014, Disney XD Italy released the second short on YouTube. Both aired in the United States, on Disney XD on June 2, 2014. See also *Episode guide *Season 1 vi:Phim ngắn Category:Episodes Category:Shorts